This present invention relates generally to manufacturing objects. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and structure for fabricating an out-of-plane compliant micro actuator. The method and device can be applied to micro actuators as well as other devices, for example, micro-electromechanical sensors, detectors, fluidic, and optical systems.
Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS) is a rapidly emerging technology combining electrical, electronic, mechanical, optical, material, chemical, and fluids engineering disciplines. A common MEMS actuator is the electrostatic comb drive which consists of rows of interlocking teeth; half of the teeth are attached to a fixed “beam”, the other half attach to a movable compliant beam assembly. Both assemblies are electrically insulated. By applying an opposite polarity voltage to both parts the resultant electrostatic force attracts the movable compliant beam towards the fixed.
As merely an example, some conventional MEMS actuators have utilized various comb drives designs, such as the movable compliant beam is in-plane with the fixed beam. In some of these designs, the movable compliant beam are out of plane relative to the fixed beam and rotates in and out of the fixed beam. However, in these designs, comb drives are rigid structures and have short actuation range or stroke. Thus, there is a need in the art for methods and apparatus for fabricating an out-of-plane compliant micro actuator with large actuation range.